


we just met but;

by ghostofzeus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginning of s1, Fluff I guess, M/M, for zopper, i'm really bad at tagging sorry, minty's first meeting, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller and Monty's first meeting on the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	we just met but;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theowlinsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlinsomniac/gifts).



> for zopper :) | unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes

The first time Miller really notices Monty when he sees him watching Clarke and Bellamy bickering near the middle of camp. He’s sitting on a log near them with a small smile on his face, his black hair falling over his forehead as he fiddles with a discarded wristband from the fire pit. He’s seen Monty around the camp before, after all it’s not that large, hanging out with a pale wiry boy named Jasper or following Clarke around. ‘He’s cute’ Miller thinks as he walks closer to him. 

“Umm.. is this seat taken?” Miller asks and gestures to the empty space next to Monty. Monty looks up at him, slightly startled by Miller’s sudden appearance. 

“Oh uh no, Jasper left to go drool over Octavia a little while ago so I doubt he’ll be back anytime soon. I’m Monty. You’re Miller, right?” 

“The the one and only.” He says as he take his place next to Monty. Now that he’s up close he can see how exhausted Monty really is from all of the stress he’s put on himself to try and contact the ark. “What are they fighting about this time?” Clarke and Bellamy fighting isn’t a foreign to anyone around camp anymore and Bellamy occasionally rants to him when they’re alone on guard duty together. 

“They’re fighting about the wristbands again and whether or not we should keep taking them off to use to try and contact the ark.” Monty replies, looking down at the broken wristband in his hand. 

“I know it’s not really my place, but you should take a break from trying to figure that thing out. You look like shit and you could use some rest.” Miller says in a rush.

“How blunt, thank you.” 

“Sorry?” Miller offers sheepishly “You can crash in my tent if you want. No one really goes near it because Bellamy’s is next door and no one wants to accidentally piss him off by ruining his stuff.” 

“You have your own tent?” Monty asks, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

“I used to share with Atom but now it’s just me. You won’t have to sleep in his bunk, all of his stuff got passed around a few days ago.” Monty must not have a tent he thinks. Not that he would know, but the concept of someone that wasn’t Bellamy having their own tent seemed shocking to him. Monty looks up at him and smiles for a moment before responding. 

“I’d like that. Can I go now?” 

*****

A month and a half later Miller had convinced Monty to move in with him, using the compelling argument of being able to make out all of the time in their tent without Jasper barging in a random times asking when Monty would be back. Well, making out and some other things Jasper doesn't need to know about.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> tumblr: bellamymiller


End file.
